unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Fanon Wiki
Halo Fanon Wiki is an organization that modifies the Halo universe for their own as-of-yet unknown agenda. While their agenda is unknown, they are known to be militant proponents of plagiarism. The Beginning In the year 6565, Halopedia decided that its war versus Gruntipedia was going quite badly. Due to the combined factors of Grunts' epicness, the creation of articles such as Gruntiness and Derek-118, and Gruntipedia's ability to create things outside of canon, Halopedia was forever doomed to lose. However, one of the Halopedia admins and his mind-controlled lackey thought of the perfect way to counteract this: Halo Fanon, where users could create anything, unknowningly creating forces for the ultimate showdown with Gruntipedia. Suddenly, the whole tide of the war changed at the final showdown (which happened to occur next to the Kwarshian Memorial at Cheesetown). Under faithful and powerful leaders like Nogard and Ajax-013 (Halopedia's and Halo Fanon's greatest combatants and generals), Halo Fanon and Halopedia defeated Gruntipedia, and ushered it to be a slave-ling of Halopedia (before it was liberated by almighty Simonrjh, as we know). Co-Rule of Gruntipedia, The Losses of Nogard and Ajax, and Independence Through the good times and bad, Halo Fanon managed to prosper, with the election of new admins and the elimination of the dreaded n00bs from most of the site. However, almighty Simonrjh declared Gruntipedia independent from Halopedia and Halo Fanon, while quickly rallying several other dissenters. Halopedia and Halo Fanon quickly prepared for war, while revived stores of Gruntiness, a revived Derek, and even a revived Kwarsh fought as best as they could, although at the cost of almost every n00b latching onto Gruntipedia from Halopedia and Halo Fanon, resulting in terrible troops and articles. However, Derek managed to strike back, as he hacked a Halopedia canon-lizer's computer and made him confuse Halo Fanon with Halopedia, so he severely downgraded the power of the almighty Nogard, turning him into something more useless than anything. Meanwhile, Lord Kwarsh unleashed his mighty pet Necros on Ajax and one of the wiki founders. Ajax then began to drift into insanity, and Gruntipedia had survived another battle. However, in causing one of the founders to be attacked by Necros, Halo Fanon had been able to rebel for its own independence, and is currently attempting to find a new leader to replace the old one. It has become neutral in the Gruntipedia Rebellion, and it has promised to help Gruntipedia rid itself of n00bs for reparations. Civil War As the new leader was being selected, Nogard managed to overcome wimpiness through a 1 minute session of training with Chuck Norris. Meanwhile, Ajax also managed to overcome, as he had actually been the creator of the Necros, thus was able to overcome them. So, the two leaders returned, however they couldn't agree on who would lead. So, the wiki split into 3: Ajax and his followers, Nogard and his, and a neutral Halo Fanon looking for a new leader. While the neutral Halo Fanon severed ties and continued to work with Gruntipedia, Ajax and Nogard battled it out, resulting in an epic duel rivaling that of the War on Pants. However, in an amazing turn of events, some crazed serial killer disguised as Sam Fisher lured every single one of Ajax's and Nogard's followers to get a Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory autograph signing, where he detonated a pipe bomb on them and killed them all with himself, thus ending the war in a tie, with only the neutrals left. Category:Factions Category:Noob Category:Smart Idiots Category:Douchebags Category:Idiots Category:Noob stuff Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Shit nobody cares about